For analysis of waveform information obtained by electrophoresis for use in clinical examinations, gene analyses, and the like, a method of specifying the separated substance based on its mobility is employed. Since the mobility varies depending on various analytical conditions, it is then necessary to normalize the mobility. Methods for mobility normalization that have been used include a method in which a reference marker substance (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “marker”) is mixed into a sample, and a method in which the mobility is corrected using, for example, a characteristic waveform peak as an index.
In the case of serum protein electrophoretic analysis, for example, a plurality of samples can be analyzed simultaneously by applying several tens of samples to one film sheet of cellulose acetate. Therefore, according to a method for correcting mobilities inside the sheet (see Non-Patent Document 1 listed below) invented by the present inventor, a monitoring sample whose mobility has been tested is mixed into analytical samples, and all of the mobilities can be corrected based on the mobility of the monitoring sample.
With regard to capillary zone electrophoresis, an estimation method using theoretical mobility is known (see Patent Document 1 listed below).
On the other hand, a method for detecting M protein (see Patent Document 2 listed below) and a method for determining pathosis (see Patent Document 3 listed below), which use feature amounts prepared from mobility measurement data, are known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-074694
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-312812
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-96138
Non-Patent Document 1: Hiromi KATAOKA, Masahide SASAKI, Hideaki NISHIDA, Kyoko TAKEDA, and Tetsuro SUGIURA: “Seido Hoshouno Kongono Tenkai, Rinshou Byouri (Future Evolution of Accuracy Assurance, Clinical Pathology)”, 47(9), pp. 823-829, 1999.